A Promise
by daily-chan
Summary: One eve Naruto doesn't show up at home and Sasuke goes to search for him. What he finds isn't good. Sasunaru. Character death. fic better then Summary


A PROMISE

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. I also don't own the pink parade for it's a festival in my country that's once a year.

Pairing: Sasunaru, and sidelined Iruka/Kakashi, Tsunade/Jiraiya...sort off

Rating:…Mature

Warning: Shounen ai. This means boy x boy romance. Don't like, don't read.

Character death, harsh language, violence…..sappiness…or a weak attempt to all of it.

Yep I suck at writing….I'm now sure of it...just read and judge for yourself

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Pink is the color used to represent the gay society _

_The color of Pink is used to ask for acceptation of people who are a bit different from you_

_The color of Pink is a color that's accepted by society_

_Homosexuality is still not really accepted_

_Every year 300 humans are killed because of their homosexuality_

_For it is not accepted by everyone_

_For people are so single minded that they cannot let others live a little different then themselves_

_They hunt innocent people down and hurt them_

_While they did nothing wrong_

_Except for falling in love _

_Every year 800 humans commit suicide because of their homosexuality_

_Because they cannot get themselves to live in a society that cannot accept them for who they are_

_Because they are driven into pain, into suffering_

_Every year 1800 homosexual couples break up_

_Because they are afraid of the society around them_

_Every year 150 couples stay together_

_Because they are accepted in their neighborhood_

_Because they are accepted for who they are_

_Accept someone for who he is,_

_Don't judge based on sexual preferences._

_--- Daniël Helbrink July 3rd 2004_

For Daniël Helbrink 11/26/1979 – 05/25/2006

&

Nicky Peterson 09/08/1981 – 07/28/2006

May you two be together in peace forever

And for every one else who lost loved ones because of the inability to accept other people

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE PROMISE

Sasuke had always thought he would be able to deal with anything that would come on his path. He was trained very well, as a matter of fact, he was probably stronger then any sane shinobi in his village. He had abilities that most shinobi could only dream off. He had the famous Uchiha charm to keep everyone ten feet away from him whenever he wanted too. And on top of that he had a wall the size of Texas around himself to keep everyone out of his path who wasn't scared off by his charms.

So basically nothing could ever bring him down….or so he thought till he found a certain blond shinobi with cerulean eyes on his team. And the blond just wriggled his way right into Sasuke's heart. Right through his defenses, right through his walls. And there was no special ability or Uchiha charm that could scare the hyperactive blond away.

So when he couldn't scare the loudmouthed shinobi away, (and you better believe it that he tried…tried hard with every skill that he had), he slowly let himself open up his heart for the boy and slowly he fell for him, something that the loudmouthed blond didn't mind at all and happily returned.

From the day Naruto captured his cold heart he was content and soon he had the feeling that nothing, absolutely nothing could break this happiness he felt away. (well.. a perverted Jiraiya or Kakashi could spoil a very nice perverted mood of his, but they were dealt with pretty quickly)

But for most times Sasuke was happy, happier then he ever had been and it was all thanks to the blond named Naruto Uzumaki.

So when tragedy stroke absolutely nothing had prepared him for it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quick footsteps were heard as a seventeen year old male ran through the streets faster then anyone had ever seen him run. At ever alley the footsteps would decrease for a slight second before picking up the quick pace again. He was panting and cold sweat ran over his back but he didn't stop running. Not even the rain could stop him from running through the streets quickly.

The rain had made his black hair stick to his face and dark eyes were only partly visible as they scanned the streets quickly.

He cursed under his breath as he passed another empty alley.

When Naruto hadn't come home he had known immediately that something had happened. It wasn't like his blond to be late…not this late. And that was the reason he was running through the streets desperately trying to find the loudmouthed boy.

He passed a corner when he saw a familiar Jounin reading under need a shed, taking a shelter from the rain. "Kakashi-sensei!" "Hm?" The said teacher looked up as he saw his best student ran to him, completely soaked from the rain. "What is it Sasuke? Why are you outside at this hour and soaked to the bone?"

"Naruto didn't come home tonight. It's not like him to be so late. Something happened."

Kakashi looked at the raven boy, slightly confused by the tons of emotions the other showed and realized that he was really worried. "I have an idea." He took out a sealing scroll and formed some hand signs. With a poof a small dog appeared and looked at both males. "Kakashi? Why are you calling me into the rain?" Pakkun asked curious. "Naruto is missing. Can you pick up his scents and lead Sasuke to him?" Pakkun nodded and looked at him. "Follow me." He smelled for a few seconds before picking up a trace that only a dog would be able to trace and began running over rooftops with Sasuke closely behind.

They passed several rooftops when Pakkun suddenly jumped off the roofs and into a small alley. Sasuke followed him and landed softly on his feet as he looked through the alley.

The lightning was broken and there hung a slight fog leaving him completely in the dark and unable to see much. He saw a big crater in the wall and everything around was blown and dark, like something had threw a huge attack there. "This way Sasuke." Pakkun' voice was soft and quiet as he suddenly started running again. Sasuke quickly followed him through the alley till they reached neared a death end.

It was even darker there then it was earlier in the alley and he had trouble seeing. He looked around and spotted a small wooden stick and used his fireball technique to light it up.

Immediately he heard Pakkun gasp and turned around, only to be nailed to the ground.

Deep in the corner laid a bundle of what appeared clothing and Sasuke would have thought it was just that if he didn't see a bit of blooded blond hair sticking slightly out of the clothes. Slowly he walked towards the bundle and dropped to his knees, carefully touching it. Silently he hoped that this bundle wasn't who he thought it was but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. He knew no one with this bright blond hair other then his lover.

"Naruto?" His voice trembled and his hands shook as he turned the bundle around slowly. Blood sled on the ground soaking his trousers but he didn't even notice it as he looked at the face.

Blood covered almost every inch of his pale face, almost covering up the several deep lashes that covered his face. His eyes were shut and a small stream of blood ran out of his mouth.

His arms were wrapped around his chest like he had tried to defend himself but they hadn't been able to prevent the harm done to his body. Deep wounds from what appeared like a knife covered his entire torso but there didn't came much blood out of the wounds anymore. His legs were in the same condition and his clothing was almost ripped up completely.

"He needs hospital attention quickly." Sasuke slowly looked at Pakkun for he had completely forgotten about the ninja dog. "Hokage-sama…Sakura…He needs them." He slowly nodded and took off his jacket before he carefully lifted the broken body of the blond in his arms and covered him with his jacket. He speeded up towards the Hokage tower followed closely by Pakkun.

As he reached the tower he didn't bother with knocking and kicked the door open to reveal a startled Tsunade looking towards him. "Uchiha, what is the meaning of this?" She snapped but Sasuke ignored her and walked forwards. Only then did she noticed the bloody blond in his arms and gasped. "Naruto…What happened? Never mind, he needs help right now." She didn't bother to look around for a place to lie the blond down and motioned him to follow her as they speeded through the halls towards a medical room.  
Inside he lied Naruto down carefully and Tsunade called in several medical teams to work on the boy before she pushed Sasuke out of the room and closed the door behind him telling him to wait.

He didn't sit down as he started to walk rounds inside the waiting room. "I will inform Kakashi of what happened." Pakkun said and disappeared without waiting for an answer. Sasuke didn't react as he slowly sank down on the bench keeping a close eye to the red needle sign above the door.

He didn't allow himself to think as he waited for what seemed like forever till the red light above the door would disappear.

He tried to glare at it and to curse it, but none of it worked as the red light remained there.

Sometimes he could hear Tsunade yell orders to the medical staff but unlike Neji he couldn't see through things with his sharingan, leaving him completely in the dark about his angels condition.

"Please be alright….you have to be alright." He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?…Sasuke-kun. What happened?" He looked up to see Sakura, Jiraiya and Kakashi run towards him. Kakashi stopped a few feet away from him with Jiraiya closely behind him but Sakura ran right up close to him. "Sasuke…. What happened to Naruto? How badly is he injured, Pakkun wouldn't tell us. Where is he?"

Inwardly Sasuke was amazed at how many questions she could put into one breath but outside he didn't show anything but a glare to shut her up.

"I don't know what happened, he seemed to have been beaten up, He is badly injured and Tsunade is working on him now." He answered her softly as he kept looking at the door.

Sakura sat down next to him and folded her hands in her lap. "Naruto will be alright. He always bounced right back up again no matter what happened. This time won't be different, right Kakashi-sensei?" She looked up to their teacher with hopeful green eyes.

Kakashi looked down and it surprised Sasuke that he wasn't reading his book for once. But it also made him realize just how serious Kakashi thought the situation was.

"I'm not sure Sakura….from what Pakkun said…." He answered after a few moments of silence before trailing off again.

"But…But the Kyuubi can heal him right? He has always done that." Sakura kept looking at Kakashi.

"Not even the Kyuubi can fix everything." It was the first thing Jiraiya had said since he was there and his voice sounded raw and fear sounded through it.

They all looked up as they saw Iruka and Pakkun running towards them. "Kakashi….What happened?" He was out of breath as he stopped in front of Kakashi and he quickly filled him in. Iruka turned towards the door with a shocked expression. "Naruto…."

Suddenly Sasuke stood up and they all looked towards the door to see that the little red light above the door went out. The door opened and Tsunade slowly walked outside. She was covered in blood and her eyes looked bloodshot as she walked forward. Jiraiya walked forwards to her and grabbed her arms revealing trembling hands. "How is Naruto…What happened?"

"I tried everything I could think off. I even tried giving him my blood, but his body wouldn't accept it. There were so many cuts…and he was bleeding so much. I couldn't…..I couldn't…" Tears fell down her face as she buried her head in Jiraiya's chest. He slowly folded his arms around her as he looked towards the open door unable to say something.

"Naruto…No…..Shizune tell me it's not true!" Sakura jumped up and started to run towards the door as Shizune walked out of the doors with a tear strained face. "Sakura…I'm sorry." She was able to catch Sakura as she collapsed in her arms crying mountains of tears.

Iruka's hands started to shake as he looked at Tsunade's crying form. "Naruto…..Why?" Tears fell from his eyes as Kakashi lied his hand on his shoulder. He turned towards the Jounin and saw tears in his eyes as well. "Why Naruto?" He whispered as he cried freely now. Kakashi shook his head as he hugged Iruka and tried to comfort them both.

Sasuke just stared at them like they were playing some kind of a sick joke as he stood up and walked passed them through the open doors. He slowly walked towards the table where he saw Naruto's still form lying and as he came closer he could see that he was still covered in blood. But at that moment he didn't care as he took Naruto's hand and held it close to him. "Naru?" The hand he held was so much colder then he was suppose to be, then he had ever been and no gentle squeeze ensured Sasuke that he was still there.

He looked over to his face and carefully brushed some hair out of his face and looked at the pale face. He looked so peaceful and if it hadn't been for all the blood and the cold paleness he might have thought that he was just asleep.

A tear threatened to fall from his eye but he brushed it away quickly, not allowing himself to cry. "Why didn't you try to fight back?" He whispered softly before he straightened up.

"I won't rest till I have found who has done this to you. They will be punished for what they did." He clutched his hands onto Naruto's ripped shirt. "I promise you that Naruto….I will take revenge for you before the morning has come." He slowly let go of Naruto's lifeless form and pressed a kiss on Naruto's lips softly before he let go completely.

He turned and walked out of the room without looking back and a harsh, cold expression appeared on his face.

"Sasuke….." Sakura stood before him with a teary face. "Where are you going?"

"Get the guy's who did this." He repeated shortly and turned to Pakkun. "Take me to the ones that did this." He couldn't bring himself to say Naruto's name out loud at that moment and looked at the ninja dog. Pakkun looked like he was going to say something before he looked towards the doors and slowly nodded. "For Naruto." He said before he turned and ran away with Sasuke on his tail, leaving the others behind.

They ran through the streets till they reached the place where they had found Naruto and Pakkun searched the place for other scents. It only took Pakkun a few minutes to find seven other scents and claimed that they all leaded into the same direction which they followed.

From there it didn't take them long to find out where the seven had gone too as they saw a small bar at the edge of the village. Sasuke opened the door and Pakkun and he walked inside. The bar was mostly empty except for a group of six male villagers in a corner who appeared in their middle twenties and were laughing loudly.

Sasuke walked up to them as Pakkun walked straight to them and nodded. "The scentss come from them." "Look Kai, it's the Uchiha." One of them said. "Do you want a drink Uchiha?" "Yeah, we are celebrating." A other said.

Sasuke looked at them with a blank face without any emotion. "What are you celebrating?" He asked.

All six men chuckled. "The death of the faggot boy." "What makes you so sure he is death?" Sasuke turned his hands into fists as he kept looking at them.

"We have beat him up ourselves. Made sure he wouldn't survive. It was bad enough he was alive….but a fag too. It was too dangerous What if he would go after the asses of one of our own. Faggots aren't suppose to exist so we had to take care of him." They all chuckled and held up their glasses as they cheered.

"You killed him because he was gay?" He had thought it was because of the Kyuubi. His eyes shot fire as he clutched his hands tighter, drawing blood as his nails went into his skin.

"Yeah, someone has to take those demons out of the way. So we took care of it. We can't have a gay shinobi around us." They laughed again.

"So Uchiha, why are you so concerned as to why we took out one faggot shinobi?"

Sasuke finally looked up at them and they saw the sharingan in his eyes as he looked at them with a murder intent. "His name is Naruto. He belonged with me. You hurt the one I love and you will pay for that."

He formed seals with his hands and put his hand in front of his mouth as huge fire came out of it.

The six men's eyes grew wide as the flames reached them and lit them up as flames surrounded them.

They screamed and reached out to Sasuke to put the flames out but he only watched them as they burned alive slowly.

When the last scream died out Sasuke looked at Pakkun who looked up to him. There neither surprise or fear in his eyes as he nodded. "The seventh scents is Northwards."

He only said as he began to run again with Sasuke right behind him.

"Why didn't Naruto fight them off? He is much stronger then them." Pakkun asked as they jumped from roof to roof. Sasuke looked at him for a moment before he answered. "The seventh might give us an idea as to why."

Pakkun nodded as he stopped running. "He is near here." He quietly said and jumped off the roof and walked into a street. As Sasuke jumped down onto the ground too he saw something move from the corner of his eye and turned towards it. It was a young man, definably a shinobi as Sasuke vaguely recognized him from the Ninja academy.

"Well well….If that aint the famous Uchiha. You here to take revenge of you're little boyfriend?" The man laughed. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked as he stood straight.

"I would feel hurt if that was said by someone else then you. You were always to great to see the ones below you other then the little demon brat. What were you thinking when you befriended that demon? He wasn't suppose to exist and now he doesn't anymore." A high laugh left the man's mouth as he turned to Sasuke completely.

He was completely covered in black clothing but wasn't wearing a Konoha headband. "Who are you." Sasuke repeated. "Medora is the name." The short replay was.

"Why didn't Naruto fight you?" It was the only question Sasuke wanted answered from him, the only thing he cared about.

" Oh the little demon tried to fight back, he took out several of our shinobi's. We expected him to be strong but frankly I must say I was amazed at how many shinobi he was able to wipe out completely before he went down."

Sasuke remembered the crater in the alley and realized it had been Naruto's Rasengan that held house there.

He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again to reveal his Sharingan again. "You will pay for what you did to Naruto." His voice was raw and full of anger and his eyes screamed murder.

Medora was visibly startled by Sasuke's words and mode a move to run as suddenly Pakkun bit him in the leg. Preventing him from running and keeping him on the spot he was. Medora screamed at the sudden pain and tried to shake Pakkun off but the dog only bit harder. Sasuke didn't waist any time and launched his attack at the man. "CHIDORI!" He used all the force that he had and listened to the scream the man let out as he was wiped out completely.

When he landed on the roof his breathing was rushed and fast. Slowly he stood up and lifted his gaze to the sky as he felt tears running down his cheeks.

He lifted his hand to his cheek and pulled it towards his eyes as he looked at the wetness of his hand. He hadn't realized he had started crying and blinked as his vision became blurry.

He let himself drop to his knees and let the tears fall down freely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback 

"_Why pink?" A pair of cerulean eyes looked straight into his own questionable. "What?" Confused he looked his lover. Naruto turned onto his belly in the grass that they were lying in and faced him completely. "Why is pink the color used to represent homosexuality with?" Sasuke blinked before he shrugged. "How should I know dobe?" _

_Naruto made a face to him but didn't say anything as he lied his head on his arms. 'What makes you think pink is the color for homosexuality anyway." _

_Naruto smiled as he pointed forwards. "The gay parade. It's for gay people and the only color I see is pink." Sasuke turned to look at the tons of people standing in the town below their mountain looking at large trucks with man and females dressed in pink who were dancing. _

_It indeed was Pink Saturday, a gay festival in Konoha that was once every year._

"_I don't like pink….does that make me not gay?" Slowly Sasuke signed and turned towards the blond again. "What makes you think that?" Naruto looked at him again. "Well….they say that pink is the color for gay people and since I don't like pink…does that mean I'm not gay then?" _

_Sasuke gave out a small laugh. "No idiot. It doesn't matter if you like pink or not. You still are gay."_

"_Oh." Naruto's replay was short as he laid his head down again._

_It was quiet for a moment till Naruto looked up again._

"_Sasuke…what would you do if I died?" "Simply. I would celebrate and drink tequila." _

"_Sasuke!" Naruto gave him a punch and looked hurt. "Seriously!" "Alright. I would follow you." _

_Naruto looked at him amazed. "You would do that?" Sasuke nodded. "Of course." _

_A soft smile appeared on Naruto's face. "I rather have you to move on and become happy again."_

"_Without you to bug me? Never." Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto shook his head._

"_I'm serious Sasuke…If I ever were to die I want you to live on without me and live life for the both of us. Can you promise me that?" Sasuke looked at him confused. 'What is this about Naru?" "Just promise me Sasuke…Promise me you'll move on and get stronger then anyone." The blonds blue eyes were completely serious as he looked at him. "Alright Naruto. I promise you I'll live on." _

_(end flashback)_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I'll live on….I promise to live on Naruto. Watch me to become stronger then anyone else." The tears in Sasuke's eyes slowly died out as he saw Pakkun walk up to him.

"Sasuke?" "Let's get back Pakkun…..Let's get back."

The ninja-dog looked at him strangely for a moment before he nodded. "Hai."

They turned around and slowly made their way back to the Hokage tower. Prepairing themselves for what would happen next...

The end 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

yeah…this one really sucks ' but this fic kept nagging me into writing it so I did. I'm really sorry for the strangeness of this fic and the way how it ends.

I apologize for how the paragraphs keep bunching out and inside one bunch of words, my computer is nagging me and doesn't cooperate with me today

Please review….but…leave the flames at home? That's Sasuke's department… and..i don't really like fire '


End file.
